Phineas and Ferb University
The twenty-fourth episode of Season 30. Phineas and Ferb create their own school to teach kids how to invent things. Doofenshmirtz goes to the university to see if he can learn to build his Inators better. Episode Summary Mario is browsing what's on TV. He spots a show about a blue puppy, three child pigs, and then a commercial for Danville University. Phineas overhears the commercial and gets an idea. Then he wonders where Perry has vanished to. Perry enters his lair through the refrigerator. Monogram gives Perry his mission while Perry chews on a chicken wing. Doofenshmirtz is seeking school opportunities. He thinks it may involve evil, or it just might be neutral. Perry leaves. With the boys, they get busy building the school and printing out flyers for the school. Isabella comes to see what they're doing, and she offers to help deliver flyers. Phineas tells her to have Toad and Yoshi come with her. The trio leaves. Buford and Baljeet show up. Buford asks why they're building another school. Phineas explains it's to help kids get creative and invent things. With Isabella, she's busy passing out flyers when she stumbles upon Doofenshmirtz. Both her and Yoshi remember him from a predicament of theirs. Isabella just gives him a flyer and leaves. Doofenshmirtz gets interested right away, and Perry comes. He tells Perry there's no time for a trap because he's about to enroll into a fabulous school. Back in the backyard, thousands of kids had already enrolled. Kids were building things from left to right, like some of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions. Doofenshmirtz arrives and gets enrolled. Then, he speaks with Phineas, asking him if he could teach him how to build better inventions. Phineas is glad to help him. Mario and Luigi are thinking that's a bad idea. Phineas explains the ropes to Doof and Doof tries to rebuild one of his past Inators, except bigger, badder, and better. Doofenshmirtz presents the new and improved Juice-Inator. Phineas is impressed and asks him to demonstrate the new invention. He zaps it in the direction of a random desert, where the boys' truck stop diner was. The diner was turned into juice. Phineas thinks it's pretty cool, but Mario stops Doofenshmirtz before he can take another shot. Luigi explains to Phineas how it's an evil Inator. Phineas then expels Doof from the school. The boys then close the school for the day. Buford thinks that was a pretty successful day, just like when they went around the world. Baljeet is pretty pooped. Phineas then asks if they wanna go inside and see if their mom has snacks. Everyone says yes. Songs *''Learning to be Creative'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Doofenshmirtz: "Aren't you a little young to be teaching at a school?" *Phineas: "At this school, no, no I'm not," Ferb's Line "I do!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair The refrigerator Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz walking through town! Continuity *The boys build another school ("Power-Up School") *Isabella and Yoshi remember Doofenshmirtz from past encounters ("Can You Spare a Nickel?", "Yoshi's Crisis") *Four of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions are seen: The Big and Obvious Ride, Football X-7, the Portal to Mars, and an animal shelter ("Don't Even Blink", "My Fair Goalie", "Unfair Science Fair", "Norm Strikes Out!") *Doofenshmirtz rebuilds the Juice-Inator ("Delivery of Destiny") *The truck stop diner is seen ("Road Trip") *Buford mentions traveling around the world ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!") Mario Continuity *Mario finishes off the Juice-Inator similar to how he defeated Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of this season *'Blue's Clues': Mario discovers a show similar to this *'Toot and Puddle': Mario also sees a show similar to this *'Monsters University': The title of this episode could be similar to this movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 30